Mi ventana
by Kazuki Yutaka
Summary: otro fic cortito, yamaken...y tierno n_n


Mi ventana  
  
Mi ventana da a un parque muy hermoso y siempre verde, lleno de flores y colores maravillosos.   
  
Es primavera y me gusta sentarme frente a ella y mirar a la gente jugar en el parque.   
  
Observo a dos chicos, muy diferentes, pero muy iguales. Felices, sonrientes. Juegan y ríen, me gustaría estar con ellos.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mi ventana da a un parque de verdes pastos y gente alegre.  
  
Ya es verano y me siento frente a ella para que la suave brisa de la tarde me de en la cara  
  
Observo a los dos chicos, que están debajo de un árbol para salir del sol, leen, el mayor le explica al menor algo y el menor sonríe complacido. Los dos se ven muy felices, aunque noto en la cara del mayor una cierta tristeza. ¿Qué le ocurrirá?, me gustaría saberlo...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mi ventana da a un parque de árboles amarillos y una alfombra de hojas de bellos colores.  
  
Es otoño y todo esta teñido de colores que varían entre el café y el rojo, pasando por el amarillo y naranja.  
  
Ya no hay mucha gente en el parque al que da mi ventana, porque todos están trabajando o en el colegio.  
  
Pasan los dos chicos frente a mi ventana y yo los observo. En el pequeño noto cierta melancolía y en el mayor algo de rencor. El mayor ayuda al pequeño a subirse a un columpio y le da vuelo. El pequeño ríe y pide más. El mayor también ríe y le da lo que quiere.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mi ventana da a un parque de árboles ya sin hojas  
  
Caía una lluvia terrible  
  
Observé entre la lluvia y noté que alguien esta sentado en una banquita del parque mojándose por la lluvia. Lo observé bien y me di cuenta de que es el pequeño que siempre venía a jugar con su hermano mayor al parque. Tiritaba, no sabía si por el frío o por cualquier otra cosa. Y lloraba, lloraba mucho.   
  
¿Dónde estará su hermano?, ¿Por qué no esta con él?, que extraño.   
  
Siguió llorando y mojándose. Me sentí triste. Salí con un paraguas.  
  
Hola - saludé  
  
Me miró, sus ojos como el cielo de la noche estaban rojos de tanto llorar  
  
Por qué lloras? - pregunté   
  
Él no me respondió, sólo me observó  
  
Quieres ir a mi casa, te estas mojando - pregunté  
  
Asintió, yo le tomé la mano para ayudarlo a caminar  
  
Gracias –susurró en tono casi inaudible  
  
Por qué llorabas? - pregunté de nuevo  
  
Porque mi hermano se fue - contestó triste  
  
Mi hermano también se fue - le dije, el me miró triste -  
  
Comenzó a llorar de nuevo  
  
Jamás lo volveré a ver, y es por mi culpa - sollozó  
  
Ya no llores -le dije y le pasé un pañuelo - ven, vamos a tomar algo caliente, para que se te pase el frío  
  
Asintió sin decir nada  
  
Vives solo? - preguntó al no ver a nadie en la casa  
  
No, vivo con mi papá, pero el siempre esta en el trabajo -   
  
Y por qué se fue tu hermano? - preguntó tímidamente  
  
Es que nuestros padres nunca se llevaron bien y se separaron, él vive con mi mamá lejos de aquí -   
  
Nos sentamos a la mesa.  
  
Prométeme que ya no vas a llorar - le dije acariciando su cabello  
  
El asiente y toma un poco del chocolate caliente  
  
Muchas gracias – dijo sonriendo –   
  
Yo lo miré y también le sonreí.  
  
No fue nada, no me gusta ver llorar a las personas –   
  
Su mirada se vuelve triste  
  
A mí tampoco –   
  
No crees que eres muy pequeño para andar solo de noche – pregunté – qué dirán tus padres?  
  
Ellos sólo se la pasan llorando y lamentando – dijo triste – yo quería salir de allí, no me gusta ver llorar a mí madre  
  
Debe de estar muy preocupada – le dije   
  
Ella jamás se ha preocupado por mí, sólo se preocupaba por mi hermano – dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –   
  
Vamos, ya no llores – le dije   
  
Puedo quedarme aquí – preguntó – puedo  
  
Bueno…pero debes avisarle a tu mamá – le dije  
  
Él asintió y tomó el teléfono  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hoy observo por mi ventana, que da al parque. Y miro el hermoso cielo azul de invierno.  
  
Siento una mano en mi hombro  
  
Qué ocurre? – pregunto mirándolo  
  
Él sonríe  
  
Nada, sólo quería estar contigo – dice – puedo quedarme aquí  
  
Sabes que sí – le digo   
  
Él se acomoda en mi regazo, yo le acaricio su largo cabello  
  
Te gusta mirar por esta ventana – pregunta  
  
Sí – respondo – desde que era un niño  
  
Me observa   
  
Gracias – susurra – muchas gracias  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
~Fin~ 


End file.
